


If You Have A Minute

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: BTS of Darren's London show.





	If You Have A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon who wanted Chris' reaction to Somewhere Only We Know.

[Darren's rendition.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaknfJx-oH4&t=166s)

 

 

Chris is shivering, yet it’s far from cold. **  
**

 

He grips the polished rosewood in front of him tightly, fingers slipping and faltering on the edge of the balcony as he tries to anchor himself, tries to catch himself in case he falls- which he knows he will. Chris can almost  _feel_  his heart stumble and threaten to give way as he watches the man below him.

 

Darren is standing at the lectern, white light illuminating his face as he sings.

 

He asks,  _so why don’t we go?_  and Chris feels like he  _needs_  to answer, wants to say,  _yes, yes_ , but his voice fails him and it is a mercy, too- any sound from his lips and his nook from behind the framing spotlights will be given away.

 

Chris has only crept out for this song, otherwise he’d be back by the the pipe organ, ready to slip into the abundant alcoves if the light gets especially bright.

 

 _Is this the place we used to love-_  he hears, and Darren’s voice is so unembellished, so clear even though he’s several dozen pews and a chancel away, and it’s almost like Chris is hearing it for the first time all over again.

 

He remembers closing his eyes and letting himself melt into it- waiting for the bridge, for that part where his stomach would drop and his pulse would falter to a stop. He remembers opening his eyes to see Darren grinning at him, protesting feebly as the guitar was discarded and a dozen warm kisses swept up the tears that had inevitably escaped.

 

Chris doesn’t realise his eyes are mirroring the memory until they blink open to catch the light reflect off Darren’s ring. He shivers, and it’s not because Chris can remember the cool touch of it against his bare skin, as the hand that it rested on curled carefully around his waist. Not really.

 

 _I love you,_  Chris lets himself whisper.

 

He’ll allow himself that much, will make himself wait. Until the pews are empty and the doors are closed and Darren is flying at him with damp curls and even damper clothes.

 

Chris will pretend to recoil, will pretend to swat at him and duck from under his searching lips, but one look and his eyes will soften, one look and Darren will know exactly how hard he cried.


End file.
